Suppressed Memories
by tannersnemo
Summary: A oneshot. Hermione and Ginny have been captured by deatheaters and are being kept at the Malfoy Mansion. But what happens when Narcissa and Bella walk in on them kissing? Why does Narcissa act so oddly afterwards? Femslash. HermxGin & surprise pairing!


**A/N** - Hey guys, this is a oneshot I've been working on for a week or so. It's a pairing I've become rather interested in...Well, the main pairing that's in present-tense is HermionexGinny, but there's a pairing of the past revealed by the end of it. It's kind of an odd situation, but I like to think that Naricissa would actually behave this way if she were put in this. After all, I never thought her to be as evil as Lucius. Let me know what you think, as always how can I improve without feedback? Love you all!

**Disclaimer** - I don't own them, at all. :C

**Suppressed Memories**

"Are you," Bellatrix begins to ask, her tone disgusted. But Nacissa cuts in and finishes the question, her eyes narrow. "Together?"

Hermione turns back to face the youngest Weasley, her eyes wide. Ginny turns her body slightly away from the brunette, facing the two woman who had just barged into the dark room to see the young girls sharing a tightly embraced kiss. "Yeah, we are." She proclaims it as though it were the most important thing in the world and Hermione swells with pride at the sight of her girlfriend being so outspoken and brave in a moment like this, instead of denying them like most would do in hope to be released.

But Hermione and Ginny both know that they won't be released. Noone who's gotten caught have ever been seen again and if so just bits and pieces of them that were owled to family or friends to shake them up. _So really_, Hermione thinks to herself, _what's the point of demeaning ourselves even more by denying what's of importance to us?_ And with that she's about to step forward and agree when Narcissa beats her to it. "Out."

The other three women in the dungeon like room stare at her, confused. Bellatrix most of all. "You can't let them out, Cissy! Lucious said-"

"I'm perfectly aware of what Lucious said, Bella." Narcissa says crisply, stepping away from the framed door leading out. "And I intended that order to you, not them."

Bellatrix Lestrang stares at her, her mouth hanging open. "But Cissy, Lucious said we must extract information from the blood traitor and mudblood using any way we see fit. I sure don't want to miss out on tha-"

"Bella, I will deal with them accordingly." Nacissa says, her eyes flashing in anger at the other woman. "Now kindly leave."

"But-"

"Leave!" Nacissa bellows and it is so out of character that it startles even Bellatrix and she backs out of the room, a scowl on her face.

Hermione and Ginny, silent through the whole ordeal, watch Narcissa aprehensivley. The wife of Lucious Malfoy? Surely she must know hexes and curses worse than their own minds could invent and was ready to use them on the two young women after finding out about their relationship.

They both flinch as Narcissa rushes over to them, removing her wand and two others from the depths of her robes. "I am going to remove the anti-aparation charm we have on this room momentarily Miss Granger and I would suggest you take your young friend here and disappear."

Hermione gapes at the pale, delicate hand that's waving a slender wand in complicated movements. She hesitates, not sure if it's a trap. It must be...right? How could it not?

"You're kidding, aren't you? Why would you-" Ginny starts, incuduously. But Narcissa cuts her off. "I would suggest saving the questions for later, Miss Weasley." Then she turns to Hermione with a somber expession, one she had never seen worn by the usually cold women before her. "Miss Granger, the room will only allow one to disapparate out for three minutes. I suggest you convince young Weasley to take your hand and go."

"But, what will they do to you?" Hermione asks, unable to hide the concern. It strikes her as mental that this woman is willing to risk the life of her family, and herself, for them. The enemy, the traitors to her Dark Lord. And for what reason? Hermione doesn't like not knowing. It makes her feel threatened.

Nacissa gives the young witches each their wands back, stepping slightly away. "I wouldn't worry about me, just take care of her, alright? We're even if you promise me...just promise me you will keep her, and yourself, safe."

Hermione finds herself speechless, something that doesn't happen often. This is just too bizzare..."But why-"

"Hermione, let's just go, she's obviously deranged!" Ginny exclaims, taking Hermione by the arm and trying to turn her away, very aware that three minutes isn't very long. Hermione is about to follow Ginny, when Narcissa takes her free arm roughly. And for a moment Hermione half shrinks in fear and hatred, her mind filled with sick and twisted ways to torture them and decides that thinking they are about to get away only for it to be a filthy joke is one of the worst things Nacissa could do. But one look into the older woman's eyes and her anger disappears. There's rawness there, pain from years of suppressed memories that the young witches know nothing about. "Promise me!" She gasps harshly, desperately trying to keep her voice in control.

"I promise." Hermione responds softly before Ginny pulls her away and with a loud crack they both disappear.

Narcissa stands there a moment longer, listening to the hurried footsteps in the hall as the others rush to find out what had caused the noise. Her breath is ragged and her throat suddenly very dry as she remembers for the first time in years. A fluttering Griffindor scarf, golden and red in it's respective house colours. A mane of red hair, deep in shade. And those green, almond shaped eyes she'd never forget. So intense as they swooped in, laughter swimming in the depths as their owner got as close as she could get to plant a kiss on her lover's cool lips, on her pale skin.

Out of all the horrible things her mind had blocked out in her life, the face of Lily Evans had always stayed. _But maybe_, Narcissa decides as Lucious and the others crowd the room around her, _maybe it's because she was the loveliest, most vivid memory of them all._


End file.
